


Unexpected

by Ferairia123



Series: Surprises [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Actually accidental otherworldy magical trinket, Astral Projection, Cloak of levitation nearly killing Gladio, Deadeye Quest, Dropping injure leg, First Aid, Gen, Gentiana being protective of Dr. Strange, Humor, Magical Artifacts, Magical Flask, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of FFXV on Dr Strange's internet, Self-Indulgent, Wong is like a grumpy librarian, no beta we die like men, relics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Dr. Strange was battling with a monstrousity and it had worn out both Wong and himself in the process. Deciding it's better to send it back home, Dr. Strange opened a portal to Eos. Unfortunately, he got dragged away as well.On the other side, the Prince and his retinue were on a hunt when they found an injured man and the said injure man was talking with Gentiana...or at least, that's what only Noctis can see





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986855) by [Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp). 



> Not going to lie that this was a coping mechanism for the recent news. 
> 
> I'm re-starting on Dr. Strange fandom so I'm a bit rusty. However, I always thought of how the relics can come by and this one is one of the method I thought of.
> 
> By the way, shout out to GoldenAsp for your Ironstrange fics. Love it! 
> 
> Didn't think much of dimensional carry overs until the GoldenAsp's Eternity series.

Dr. Strange is praying that the barrier holds while he got the portal big enough for this monstrosity.

“Any second now, Strange!” Wong shouted, strained against the onslaught of hits, straining to keep the barrier up.

They managed to slice out the large behemoth of a monster but it didn’t kill it, making it even more enrage. The lost of an eye didn’t even matter to it.

Thankfully, it didn’t throw him off as he finished creating the portal, hands finished with their signs.

“Wong!” He signaled at him.

Wong just let go, throwing himself back, out of the monster’s way.

“Hey! Hey!!” He shouted, trying to get the attention of the beast, luring it towards the portal.

It lets out a great roar at the sorcerer, most probably furious.

Before it could even turn away, Dr. Strange cast a fireball at it. He had to make sure he didn’t drain himself dry or else they won’t have enough energy to go back to the Sanctum Sanctorium.

Predictably, it charged at him. He can only move at the last second or else it might just follow him. He was not in any position to get another portal going. He had a few feet to literally fly off to.

He waited, heart hammering, his sense of pain now dulled, his mind focused to avoid any hits that might come at him.

The beast snarled viciously at him, horns prepared to gore him until the doctor swerves away just in time.

The doctor was still reeling from the adrenaline high and would have kissed the earth if it wasn’t been for the Cloak of Levitation.

Panting, he barely managed to see Wong’s surprised face and a shadow before he felt the world shift and he was thrown into a wall.

….

“All in a day’s work.” Gladiolus said in satisfaction as they trekked through the ruins. Gladio went ahead, clearing the path for them to move.

Eventually, as they reached a dead end where the purpled skinned behemoth was already stalking them.

Quickly, they summoned their weapons as it bounded on them.

Prompto provided cover fire as Gladio backed away to lunge at it with his greatsword.

Noctis was warping in and out, trying to get a hit.

“Noctis! Aim for the oil drums!” Ignis shouted as he dodged a swing from the tail.

Noctis panted as he warped to a point on the wall. He was going to ask with what before his brain caught on to hit it with a Fire spell.

He had a presence of mind to regret not giving one of the magic flask to any of his friends before he warped away. It would have been much easier.

“Guys! Watch out!” He warned as soon as he found land. He was away far enough to avoid any attacks.

Taking cue, everyone scrambled away from the monster. They don’t even know where it’s going to land but the best bet is it's going at the monster.

A resounding explosion blasted them. Their ears ringing as they got blasted away, all of them being pushed off their feet.

A loud thud and shake alerted them of the crashing behemoth.

“Guys!” Prompto called out, wobbling on his feet.

“Prompto.” Ignis called out in answer, brushing his dustless fatigues as he waved at him.

“Guys!” Gladio called out this time. “Need some help over here!”

Worried, they both ran towards the source of the voice. Gladio was hunched over a person, trying to stem a wound on his shins.

Ignis immediately got into medic mode before Prompto could act.

“Where’s Noct?” Gladio barked, hands bloodied as Ignis took off his shirt as a makeshift bandage when an Elixir had done nothing to him.

Prompto was about to turn and find him when Noctis warped near them, looking at the injured man in worry.

“How is he?” He barreled in, passing his two friends.

Both Gladio and Prompto were shocked to say the least

“Nothing is working on him.” Ignis said as his mind raced on how to stabilize the stranger.

Suddenly Noctis seemed like he was distracted before he addressed Ignis. “Ignis, we need to lift his legs.”

Realising what the Prince said was true, he immediately secures the cut as he lifted his legs up with Noctis’s help.

“I need someone to keep his leg up while I check on him.” Ignis called out as he did. “Noct, I need you with me.”

Both Prompto and Gladio took over whilst Noct followed Ignis, who was checking on his pulse.

“Noct, I need you to prepare a defibrillator level lightning flask.” He said as he kept his attention on the man before there was another presence.

“Oh, Kings of kings. Beseeched thee to save this sorcerer.” Gentiana said somberly next to Ignis. “For Healing casts are those afforded by the crystal.”

It took a moment before Noctis got another flask out and immediately threw it away from them. Another blast resounded but this time, all of them could feel their wounds and injuries healing with it. A Healcast spell.

The previously injured man jerked awake, legs kicking.

Gladio held on as Prompto dropped his side, causing him to shout in pain.

“Sorry!” Prompto apologized, dropping down to his feet to lift it up again.

They could only flinch at the pained groan next. Ignis checked on him again only to see he was unconscious again.

“Well, at least he would be spared from the pain.” Ignis commented, satisfied that his checks ruled out more serious injuries. Judging from how badly his clothes were, he probably had to go through a lot of dodging and rolling.

“So, now what?” Gladio asks, still holding on his leg.

“We take him to the nearest haven.” Ignis said decisively.

It took some scouting and planning but they managed to transport the man out to the nearest haven.

The whole time, Noctis was busy. He saw the man, in some kind of spirit form, and Gentiana talking to each other before he instructed Noctis regarding his injuries. It was weird but after the 'sorcerer' was knocked out, he disappeared. Gentiana on the other hand was lingering around until they got to the haven.

Noctis was intrigued but he was also very tired. The last thought he had before he slept was, the man is either a fellow messenger or…crazy as it maybe, Gentiana’s boyfriend. A fellow astral-esque being?

Dr. Strange waited for the dawn to break. One of the goddesses of the world had warned him that the night bring too many corrupted beings that it will be unwise to wander far from the Haven. Even she had to return as she could be harmed as well.

After the blond boy had dropped his leg yesterday, he was not looking forward to being in his body. The muscles were barely healed from the snag he had from the behemoth earlier. Apparently, on the way out, the flailing tail manages to snag on his leg and brought him here, Eos.

While he was unconscious, Gentiana had approached him. She would’ve killed him if he was a threat to the world. Proving her otherwise and explaining his circumstances, she had helped him. To further prove his sincerity, he had asked her to keep the Eye of Agamotto with her until he gets back. Considering the goddess had no use for time magic, she took it as proof.

With that, he was thankful of three things. One, the behemoth lost interest in him and wandered off. Two, Gentiana was around to help him and explain the world’s magic to him. Three, a user, now the only valid user magic of the world, other than the corrupted one, was not far.

In all accounts, he was lucky. In other aspects, he was too afraid to consider it a mere coincidence. Plus, his cloak and his sling ring was gone. A conundrum indeed.

Suddenly, the bespectacled one named Ignis woke up. Getting out, the sorcerer followed. The man stifled a yawn before he set out the stove. Once he was sure the fire could be turned on, he took out his phone for…recipes?

“Hmmmm, would Birdbeast eggs be preferable or should I prepare soup?” He mumbled to himself. One hand was already with a can of coffee.

Observing the man making breakfast, he didn’t notice that another person had woken up and walked through him. He was quite surprise how domestic it is despite a war is going on.

“Hey, Iggy.” The blonde greeting with a yawn as he went over the camp chair.

“Morning, Prompto.” The man greeted back. “Breakfast will be done soon.”

The day had lightened considerably. He returned to his body.

Unfortunately, due to his body’s general exhaustion, he barely had the energy to move and ended up sleeping instead.

….

It was midday. The four discussed on what to do about their extra guest.

“Seriously, leaving ‘im at the Outpost is the best idea.” Gladio said, itching to move on.

“With his injuries, the best place to leave him is the _Hunter’s_ outpost.” Ignis argued.

Prompto and Noctis was staying out of this. Prompto got shot down when he was trying to mediate. Noctis, seeing that, chose to stay quiet until he found an opportunity to intervene.

“But that’s all the way to Meldacio!” Gladio said, raising his voice.

“All the more reason to tend him here. We know that Noct’s magic works but not the potions.” Ignis argued. “I don’t wish to leave an injured person and come back to a grave.”

Prompto was stiff next to Noctis and Noctis himself tensed in case he needed to warp one of them out.

The tent suddenly ruffled and the extra guest came poking out, wincing with each movement.

Ignis immediately flew to his side in case he collapses again, Noctis joining him.

Getting him to a chair, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Earlier on, they already noticed that he was dressed differently. They suspected he was foreign but only Noctis knew how foreign he was.

“Thank you, gentleman.” He thanked Ignis and Noctis.

“You’re still shaking, do you feel ill?” Ignis asked as he noticed the tremor in his hands.

“This is nothing. I got this from a car accident. Worry not.” He placated the bespectacled man. “Now, I heard something about Outpost.” He said, addressing the current issue. The fight was loud enough to carry into the tent.

Ignis glared at Gladio. “Yes, indeed.” He answered politely. “Mr….” He trailed on gently.

“Ah, pardon me. My name is Dr. Stephen Strange.” He said, offering a shaking hand towards Ignis.

“Ignis Scientia.” Ignis replied with a benign smile and shook the hand. “However, now that you’re awake, maybe you could tell us where would you like to return?” He asked politely.

At this, he looked at Noctis who was surprised.

“What?” He countered blearily.

The muscled man looked in between the two of them. “Did I missed something?”

Prompto was just as bewildered as Ignis squinted at Noctis.

He put up his hands. “Gentiana was all protective of him. After Ramuh, I was thought he was a Messenger but both of them said, he wasn’t.” Noctis hurriedly explained. “Like, I only know he can speak with Gentiana.”

Ignis sighed in exasperation. “Highness, is there anything you might want to add?” He asked as Prompto took a step away from him. Gladio was moving carefully towards the Prince.

“In his defense, he’s right.” The doctor said, coming to his rescue. “Gentiana came to me when I first came here. I was dragged here when a monster I was trying to banish took me as well.”

At that, they all stared at him, dumbstruck.

“It is true, what of the visitor had said.” Gentiana suddenly appear. “Naught more to do but return him.” She said as she turned away. “Questions won’t be answered lest the mind accepts it.”

“Right, Gentiana.” Noctis answered, the meaning of her words reaching him.

“A precious guardian required by his world. Return him.” Gentiana said before she faded out.

“My gratitude, Gentiana.” A relieved Stephen Strange said.

The other three were still too stumped for words.

Turning towards the rest, Noctis huffed. “Any bright ideas?” He asked.

It seems that what the doctor needed was a ‘sling ring’ that was actually a metal knuckle. He might have lost it in the ruins where Deadeye was. They were surprised to find that he had a phone as well. It wasn’t getting signal but thankfully the picture and photo functions were still functional. As if that wasn’t surprising enough, the monster he tried to banish was the Deadeye they slain the previous day.

“You were alone?” Gladio asked in curiosity.

 “No, I had my colleague, Wong with me. We thought we could slay it but after both of us got swiped, we decided to just send it back.” The doctor explained.

 “And that’s how you’re here?” Prompto asked, next.

 “Yes. I was too preoccupied that I didn’t realized the tail swiped at me.” He said regretfully.

 “Well, now that we’re here, let’s get you back.” Noctis said, as he got to his feet.

 “Hey, wait up. Where you’re going, Princess?” Gladio raised up with him.

 “Let’s just get it back and help him home.” Noctis said in an obvious tone.

 There was a brief moment of scrambling into parties before it was decided everyone went together.

 “Make sure you stay back.” Noctis explained as they arrived at the back entrance. He snuck a magic flask into the doctor’s hand.

 Feeling the energy swirling in it, Dr. Strange gave him a questioning glance.

 “Emergencies.” Noctis said in a way that his voice won’t carry over. “Just aim and throw.”

 Understanding what he meant, the doctor nodded.

However, using that flask alone, the Master of Mystics, Dr. Strange can do more that the Prince of Lucis can ever imagined. But hurried as they were, they had to move.

It was bumpy to say the least and Dr. Strange was trying hard not to wince when his leg was twinging with the work. At least, the healing spell helped with his bruises.

Once at the ruins, they started combing the brushes.

Gladio and Noctis had gone further up. With the size of the behemoth, it might have flung off.

“What’s this?” Noctis said aloud as he came close to a red pile of cloth on the ruin floor.

Gladio got to it first and lifted it.

Immediately, the red cloth wrapped around Gladio and was suffocating him.

“Gladio!” He shouted, trying to pry the cloth off when he fell. He heard shouts from below but the distressed Shield had worried him. He couldn’t slice it or else he’ll hurt Gladio.

He heard a gasp behind him and scuttle of loose rocks.

“Come!” The doctor beckoned as the red cloth releases Gladio and disappeared from sight.

Gladio took a great breath before choking on it, struggling to get up.

Noctis slumped on to his heels in relief.

 Gathering around, Dr. Strange explained about the red cloth which was actually Cloak of Levitation. He even demonstrated a bit of its abilities. It seems that it was also holding on to the sling ring.

“So it’s like a guard dog too, huh.” Gladio said in amusement.

“Indeed. I thought I left it back in my world.” He said honestly, giving the Cloak a fond pat.

“It’s so cool.” Prompto said in wonder. “Noct can warp and you can literally fly!”

That earned a poorly concealed snort from Ignis and Noctis looked at him in mock insult. “I get all the powers from the crystal and warping is the only thing worth mentioning?” He said as he displayed his unfinished Armiger.

All of them laughed.

“Ok, ok, dude. You have way cooler powers.” Prompto admitted.

“Speaking of which, I think it’s about time for me to leave.” Dr. Strange as he stared at the sky with concerned. “It’ll be dark soon. Gentiana specifically told me to avoid using magic at night”

“You should go back soon, then.” Noctis said as he came to give him a friendly pat on the shoulder. “It’s been cool.”

Dr. Strange gave a fond chuckle at that. “Same here.” He answered.

Next was Ignis. He held out hand. “It had been a pleasure, Dr. Strange.” He said politely.

“Likewise, Ignis.” He said as he shook his hand.

Then Prompto followed suit. “Can we get a selfie?” He asked sheepishly.

“Go on.” He said as he stood next to Prompto. With a brief hug, they separated as Gladio came up next.

He held out a hand for a shake before giving him a brief bear hug. “If you’re in trouble, just call on us.” He told him as he separated.

“Sure do. Gentiana will help out, too.” He said as the Messenger appeared.

“Thus, a misadventure ends yet more can take its place.” She said cryptically as ever. “As promised, here I return what was kept.” She gave a wave and a necklace appeared in her hand.

 “Thank you, m’lady.” Dr. Strange said reverently as he gently took the Eye of Agamotto and wore it . “For now and future endeavours.”

 The other four gave brief glances to each other but otherwise didn’t react.

 “Now go, guardian of another world. We bid fare thee well.” She said before turning away and disappearing.

 “I’ll never get use to that.” Prompto said in a strained tone.

 The doctor merely gave an apologetic smile as he wore the sling ring. “Well, I should leave and you should get out of the ruins soon.” He said.

 “Sure, we will. You first.” Noctis said with an acknowledging nod.

 Nodding back, he started to swirl with one hand while the other held up against the air as if he was trying to stop something.

 Eventually, sparks formed and there was a circular opening to another realm. With another wave, the doctor left.

 Once done, the Prince and his retinue stared at each other before moving.

 “Let’s get a move on, shall we?” Ignis started.

 “Yeah, let’s go.” Noctis agreed with a grunt and nod from Gladio and Prompto respectively.

…..

 The Sanctum Sanctorum was empty until Dr. Strange opened a portal into it. He took a grateful breath of the air and lets it out noisily. It was so good to be home.

 He was about to keep his sling ring when he felt there was something else in his pocket. A magical flask Noctis gave earlier for emergencies.

 Considering he could send it later, he left it at his desk.

 The next day, Wong was whining about him being not communicating when he’s around and the Avengers as well.

 Suddenly, he saw Noctis’s name on the news on the internet as scrolled for some news that indicated the occult or the Avengers causing a ruckus somewhere. He contemplated on whether or not to read. He remembered a world where traces of his world had made into it via comic books. Is it possible that the Prince and his friends were the same case here, in this world?

 “Stephen, where do I put this?” Wong asked, holding up the magic flask Noctis had given.

 “It’s a new relic. The Magical Flask of Noctis.” Dr. Strange said with an exasperated air, eyes still glued to the phone screen. “Just leave it there.”

 Wong went on about fire hazard and magical damage. Sometimes he wonders if he’s really a master as he went to address the matter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's about 3 am. I think there's some proofing needed. Gonna come back to this later. 
> 
> Hope it was a pleasant read!
> 
> Edit 19/11/2018 : I think I sorted the proofing out.


End file.
